1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animal ear tags and more particularly pertains to a reflecting animal ear tag which may be adapted for providing a light reflecting ear tag to protect open range cattle against being struck by a vehicle at night by improving visibility of the cattle. The reflecting ear tag may also be used in the conventional manner to identify and record information about the cattle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of animal ear tags is known in the prior art. More specifically, animal ear tags heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of tagging animals are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for tagging animals in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
Relevant prior art patents include U.S. Pat. No. Des. 275,331 to Child which shows an animal ear tag insecticide dispenser and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 243,514 to Coulombe which shows a clip-on wheel reflector for bicycles.
The prior art also discloses an attachment device for animal ear tag as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,249 to Howe, an animal identification ear tag assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,452 to Tate, and a reflection badge in U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,269 to Rass.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a reflecting animal ear tag for providing a light reflecting ear tag to protect open range cattle against being struck by a vehicle at night by improving visibility of the cattle.
In this respect, the reflecting animal ear tag according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a light reflecting ear tag to protect open range cattle against being struck by a vehicle at night by improving visibility of the cattle and also providing an ear tag which may be used in the conventional manner to identify and record information about the cattle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a reflecting animal ear tag which can be used for providing a light reflecting ear tag to protect open range cattle against being struck by a vehicle at night by improving visibility of the cattle and also providing an ear tag which may be used in the conventional manner to identify and record information about the cattle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices for tagging animals. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.